One shots Not requests
by I love creepy things
Summary: These one shots were made for me in Quizilla or for those that didn't want to post and let me post. They are not requests and I do ask before I can post. Non are T yet
1. Chapter 1

Do not tell me about 2nd person rules since I didn't make this; a friend did. I edited it a tiny bit and I did ask the friend first

* * *

"Ashley, what are you doing outside?" you heard Yuki yell from behind you. You sighed; you thought that tonight you could sneak around without her noticing.

You turned around slightly so you could glance at her from the corner of your eyes. Yuki was one of the few friends you made at Cross Academy since you had came here.

"I was just looking around." You answered calmly. You noticed her take several more steps towards you before saying:

"Day Class students are not allowed outside during night time," she said in an authoritative voice. "Please go back to your dorm."

You didn't say anything as you turned around to walk away.

"Ash, don't go that way…it's too dark!" Yuki yelled as she noticed that you decided to take a darker path back to your dorm.

"It's alright." You replied as your figure finally disappeared into the darkness. "I find darkness quite beautiful." You whispered as the clouds finally moved away leaving the moon to shine fully over your surroundings.

The night was your domain…a time that you could reveal your true identity…a time that you could reveal your true form; a **witch**…a powerful one that is…

You loved the night but maybe the fact that you're also **20% werecat** had something to do with it. You missed being in your true form; that's why you would try every night to sneak around without getting caught. You sighed; tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights in which you could enjoy being yourself (physically speaking). However, during night time your eyes turned more cat-like which you found very pleasing. You really liked the shape of your eyes during night time and it allowed you to see in the dark. You wished you could let your tail show too, but since Yuki already knows you are outside, she'll come searching for you again to see if you made it to your dorm.

"Hello, Ashley." You heard a familiar voice say from behind you. You turned around and even though it was pitch black you could see in the dark due to your cat abilities. You sighed again.

"Good evening, Headmaster Cross." You replied in a low tone.

"I see that you're out again." He said in that cheerful voice of his, which sometimes really got on your nerves. "Your kitten side must be very happy that you let her out." He added in an even happier voice as he petted your head. You looked at him annoyingly.

He always liked to tease your cat side because he knew it was tamed…and you couldn't deny that you liked your head to be petted when your cat side was almost out.

"Just be careful." He said in a more gentler tone. "We wouldn't want anybody to find out about your true identity."

"Yes." You replied knowing that nodding wouldn't do any good since it was dark and he couldn't see it. But then again, how could he pet your head if he couldn't see where you were? Never mind; you didn't wanna know.

You wouldn't actually admit it outloud but you liked the Chairman. He was ok and you were very grateful that he let you stay at Cross Academy. He knew that you were a Canadian that ran away from home because you had felt unloved. When he found out what you were, he took pity on you and allowed you stay at Cross Academy.

You really liked it here. Yuki would always ask you questions about your home and you got along pretty well with her. You had to admit though, the thing that surprised you the most here was the **Night Class**. Never in your life have you seen such beautiful students. Yes, you would go in the evening to see them go through the gates, but you didn't like to yell or shout like all the other fangirls.

You found that very annoying. And besides, if you would do that you wouldn't be on Zero's good side any more. He scares many girls, which you consider very funny but you're nice to him whenever you see him because you noticed that he doesn't have many friends. You laughed when you thought about the terrified girls he scared away. Then you remembered something else and your cheeks began to burn; you were sure you were blushing.

**_Flashback_**

_This evening you waited as usual for the Night Class but didn't bother to stay in line. You were allowed to stay near Yuki since you didn't cause trouble like all the other girls. Then…you saw them. All beautiful and graceful, making their way through the crowd._

_Dorm Leader Kuran was the first to appear near the gates. He seemed to be interested in Yuki, which made plenty of girls deadly jealous._

_Then, Shiki and Rima passed by you and waved at you, which was pretty unusual since they never really acknowledged anybody from the Day Class. You waved back at them and smiled. You thought that you and them were quite alike… and Shiki was kinda cute. This time, the jealous girls turned their piercing glares at you but you really didn't pay attention to that._

_Then passed Kain would pass. You knew he wasn't exactly the talkative type and for not bothering him like all the other girls did, he seemed to always look your way as if he too was acknowledging your presence. That was fine with you._

_And then came the oh-so-ever happy Ichijo. He always tried to make you talk to him, which you didn't find very hard to do; it was hard **not** to talk to him. He was really friendly, which you liked of course, but it only made you wonder…if he always liked to smile and be happy, what was his mad side like? Oh well…_

_And then, as was to be expected, only one Night Class student remained in the crowd of Day Class girls, flirting with each and every one of them._

_You shook your head in disprovable… he was never going to change. It was just the way Aido was._

_You saw him come a little closer to where you were, but the crowd of girls just kept moving along with him. You turned around ready to leave. It was pointless to stay; the whole scene was ridiculous... and annoying really. Just when you were about to walk away, you felt a presence behind you._

_"Running away again, Ashley-san?" Aido's voice asked in a teasing manner. Your body stiffened at his words and you could feel your cheeks take a light shade of red._

_"Aido!" Kain said a little louder than usual, his tone monotonous but demanding. "Come on already!"_

_"Aww, but then I won't be able to spend some time with Ashley-san", Aido complained almost pouting. You giggled; you always liked the playful and childish side of him. Aido looked down at you clearly surprised to hear your giggle but you didn't notice his startled gaze._

_"How cute." You barely heard him murmur, a small smile on his lips. But now it was your turn to be startled. As soon as your giggling ended, you felt him place his arm around your shoulder as he said:_

_"Don't worry, Ashley-san! We soon might get the chance to spend some time alone!"_

_You looked at him wide-eyed; you knew you were blushing madly but what could you do? You looked into those lovely blue eyes and for a few minutes you forgot that you had quite an audience around you. His smile grew as he winked at you and removed his arm from around your shoulder. By the time you snapped out of your trance, Aido already passed through the gate._

_**End Flashback**_

You slightly touched your cheeks, noticing the warmth radiating from them. Yes, you were certainly blushing.

"Ashley-San." A sudden voice startled you. You immediately pulled your hands away from your face.

"I already said I was going back to my dorm, Yuki." You replied in an annoyed tone, not paying attention to who the voice belonged to.

"But I want you to stay, Ashley-San." The familiar voice replied again from behind you. Your cheeks began to burn again. You were glad that it was night and he wouldn't be able to notice it.

"Aido-Sempai, if I am not mistaking, you aren't allowed outside either." You said trying to move away but a firm hand around your wrist made sure to prevent you from doing that.

The boy chuckled as he caught your other wrist in his other hand. He made his grip tight as if to make sure you couldn't get away from him.

"And if I am not mistaking, the two of us have met here the other night." he whispered in your ear.

'How can he remember? I made sure I put a spell on him that would erase his memories of last night.' You thought, your eyes wide, shock clearly written on your face.

"The only thing that bothers me is that it took me a while to remember." Aido continued speaking as his grip on your wrists began to tighten slowly.

With a swift movement you freed yourself from his grasp and began to run using your cat speed to get away from him. Surely he couldn't keep up with you so it was just a matter of seconds until you would be safe again. You did a flip in the air and landed on a tree branch.

'That was close!' You thought as you sighed in relief.

"Found you." Aido's voice whispered in your ear again.

'B-but…h-how?' You thought as you felt him wrap his arms around you. Making sure he had a good grip on you, the boy jumpped out of the tree.

As soon as you landed safely on the ground you felt something cold and hard secure your legs to the ground. You looked down and noticed that your feet were covered in ice. You eyes widened in surprise when you noticed where the ice was coming from.

"W-what are you?" you managed to ask almost above a whisper.

"Since when are humans able to erase memories, Ashley-San?" Aido asked, not bothering to answer your question. You felt him pull your hair away from your shoulders, exposing your neck to him.

"And since when are humans able to run so fast?" he asked again as he began to trace the skin of your neck with the tip of his fingers, making you blush even more.

"You're blushing", he whispered teasingly.

'He can see that?' you asked yourself again in embarrassment. Something wasn't right.

"I remember that I noticed something strange about you last night. What was it, Ashley-San? You obviously didn't want me to remember it", he said as he brought you closer to him.

"What are you?" you asked again, only this time more demanding.

"I was going to ask you the same question", he replied, chuckling again. As soon as he finished saying that you felt something graze against your skin, piercing it enough to draw blood.

It seemed like there were two sharp objects ready to dig into your neck. You felt him lick away the blood from your neck, giving out a sigh of contentment.

"Your blood is much sweeter than the blood of all the other humans. If I will drink more, I'll surely be able to find out exactly _what_ you are. It is either that or you tell me yourself", he whispered. It was then when you realized that those two sharp objects that pierced your skin were actually fangs…_ his_ fangs.

"You're a v-vampire?" you asked, stuttering on the last word. Aido chuckled again as he replied:

"We all are; all the Night Class is."  
For a moment you just stood there, shocked to hear this information. Now it made sense why the Night Class wasn't standing near humans for very long.

"So you see, Ashley-San, it is useless to try to erase the memories of a vampire. We have that ability too, so we know how to avoid losing our memories. Still, I'm curious as to how you were able to do such a thing", Aido said.

"I'm a witch…", you said in a low tone. You heard Aido let out a small gasp of surprise.

"So I was under your spell last night, wasn't I?" he asked as he turned you around to face him. His eyes widened when he saw the shape of your eyes. He opened his mouth to ask you about that, but you answered him before he managed to voice his question:

"And I'm also 20% werecat."

He looked at you, surprise clearly in his eyes. You giggled; he looked just like a small child.

"How cute." You heard him murmur again and now you knew that he was referring to your giggle. You blushed again and turned your head to the side so he wouldn't notice this. Suddenly, you felt his hand gently turn your head to face him again as he said:

"I sensed that you were special, Ashley."

You smiled as you allowed yourself to gaze into his ocean blue eyes. He looked gorgeous, perfect in every way.

'You may not know this, Aido, but I have been under your spell as well' You thought as he put his arm around your shoulder, the both of you disappearing in the darkness.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

Here are some more one shots that were made for me on Quizilla. I did NOT write these, just edited some spelling

* * *

Ashlen is Canadian but came to Japan to hide from evil wizards that wanted to use her because of her power.  
Ashlen can be very quiet a lot of the time, which makes most people mad since they think she is just being rude by not talking back to them. Yet she is just actually shy.  
Ashlen likes to keep to herself more then most of the time and when she does talk, it usually only to animals and in a soft whispery voice. When she does talk normally, it's mostly when she is mad  
Ashlen can get really violent when she is mad, punching and kicking someone.  
Ashlen can also be really sensitive, though she hides it with her angry as long as she can. But if she hold it in too long she will start crying. After she cries, Ashlen will feel weak and really tired  
Ashlen just loves cats, and she LOVES kittens.  
She has her own room, which she paided extra for. Ashlen got into cross academy since she is extremely smart even if she doesn't show it to others (since she is quiet)  
When people actually give her a chance and want to be her friend they will see how friendly, funny, smart, sneaky and prankful she is. She is also sensitive for others when they are sad. Ashlen also loves little kids .

* * *

You looked down at the scene unfolding before you. Aido was attempting to bite Yuki- yet again. He tried to use his ice to freeze her in place, but with a quick flick of your hand, the ice stopped, and wind shoved him back. You chuckled slightly at his look,but he heard the sound and looked right at your hiding place. You tried not to gasp as you held your breath and shied into the trunk of the tree you were hiding in. Unfortunately for you, gravity was on, and you lost your footing on the branch and fell. You turned as if you were going to land on a handstand, displacing air beneath you to give you a burst away from the ground, causing you to flip and land on your feet. Only, you should have landed on your landed in something soft, that was cradling you-ARMS!You jumped out of them and turned, bowing deeply.

"Gomenasai!"you glared at the floor a little when you heard an all to familiar .

"It's okay, Ashlen, but why don't you repay me with a kiss?"He was your friend and one of the few who understood what you were really rest of the Night Class were your friends, even though they didn't know you knew the secret.

"I take that back, you over-flirtatious playboy!"you said, knocking him over the head lightly, but turning so he couldn't see the blush forming on your laughed a little again, raising his head to look at the back that was turned to him.

"Gomen gomen, Ashlen"he turned, an evil spark in your ran around and jumped on his back.

"Then give me a ride to the Sun Dorms as repayment!"you could see the pout on his face from where you were sat on his back.

"You were the one who landed on do I have to carry you?"he asked, in a fake crybaby voice.

"Don't cry,Aido!"you said, running your fingers through his hair gently, and then ruffling it up,"you know you do it 'cos you love me!" you said, heard him mumble something, but you didn't her it very well.

"Nani?"you asked softly, looking up to the now star splattered looked up to let you down suddenly after gasping and looking back around quickly.

"Nothing.I've gotta go now anyway.I'm going to be late to before either Yuki or Kiryu find even worse, that fan boy of yours." he chuckled lightly,but looked like he was hiding something bad, before heading around the corner of the building you were near.

"Ashlen~chwan!"(I know it's from one piece but deal with it 'kay?)you heard a certain voice and were not in the mood for this right now.A boy appeared around the corner, his gaze directly on was unnaturally handsome, but visibly covered it up with non-prescription had a few fan girls himself, but was your own personal didn't like it one he saw you with Aido, he tried to get in the did it good though, was no evidence to blame sighed again.

"What do you want this time,Nizuno?"you asked, not bothering to hide the irritable tone in your made himself look shy.

'_ a cheap's hiding a lot more than he's letting on.'_you thought.

"Gomen,Ashlen,I just want to ask if you'd meet me tomorrow at midnight,in the forest clearing."he said."I won't bother you again after it,I just want to clear something up."he looked at him doubtfully and he met your was telling the truth.

"So you'll stop bugging me?"you nodded and you sighed." midnight?"you asked to make nodded again and looked around.

"Aido!You left me miles away from the dorm,baka!"you mumbled to yourself as you hiked the distance to the girl's section of the Sun got in and closed the door, leaning against it and letting out a huge suddenly heard a bang outside of the window, and looked out couldn't see anything it was so dark.

"_I cannot see,_

_There is no light,_

_So give me eyes,_

_To see through night." you eyes changed into those of cats, and you looked out of the window once .Your eyes changed back to normal._

'_Nothing,I guess'_ You got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.

The next day seemed to go by in the blink of an eye, and you were suddenly stood in the middle of the forest clearing, freezing your butt heard a rustle, and you whipped around to look at the appeared out of the trees, no glasses on this time.

"Why did you want me to come here?"you asked didn't answer."You said you'd never bother me did you suddenly say that?Not that it's a bad thing, but you've been stalking me since I got here."you smirked.

"I said I wouldn't bother you again, because I wouldn't be able to."he did a double take.

"N-nani?"you asked in laughed darkly, and disappeared.

'_What's going on!'_you felt arms wrap around your waist and you jumped in shock.

"I wouldn't be able to bother you again because by the time I'm done having my meal, you'll be dead!" he cackled in your gasped and did what was instinct at the elbowed him, which caused him to let ran, and had gone again.

"Where are you? Coward! Come out and fight me!"you shouted into the suddenly appeared in front of you,and with a swift motion of his arm, flung you into a winded you and caused you to cough up blood he had thrown you that turned and came at you moved your hand, and a slab of earth sprung from the ground, blocking his passage to exploded, and all you saw was Nizuno with his hand in a fist.

'_All he did was punch it,and it completely 's not 's a-!'_ your eyes widened and Nizuno smirked.

"So you've figured it ,I am a vampire. Happy now? I was following you, at first to make sure you were safe. But then you started crushing on did you expect me to do?Especially when I found out he likes you back."he gasped and blushed, which caused him to growl."See what I he doesn't know you like if he found out, wouldn't that be a pain?"he said.

"So why do you want to kill her then, If you apparently want her yourself?" said Aido, emerging from the still lay helplessly against the stood, still leaning against the trunk for clutched your stomach and coughed up more inhaled deeply.

"You see, don't you smell that? Oh, you have. That's why you've been avoiding her, huh?"he looked at Aido in shock.

'_So that's why he dropped me and just took off like that...He was trying not to bite me?'_ You thought.

"Well I guess it's settled."Nizuno sighed, but then fear rose up in you again, shooting your heart to your throat, your breathing erratic and your pulse quickened."If I can't have her, no one can!"he shrieked, and lunged at gasped, your reactions slowed because of your closed your eyes and prepared for opened your eyes and gasped at the scene before was covered in ice to his neck, and Aido was standing in front of him, smirking his head moved so you were at the side of the way, you could see who was doing what.

"Too bad, Nizuno."Aido then felt arms wrap around your waist, and your back connected with a hard chest, but you didn't jump this time."Because this is mine."he blushed deeply until Nizuno cackled again.

"Aido, you've never learnt!"Nizuno said, and the ice containing him disappeared."How do you expect to beat someone who knows all about you? And you don't even know-"

"I do know about you, Kisugana, in the Sun Dorms and Day Class, but in fact a pureblood vampire.A rogue pureblood you became a rogue vampire, however, your family had the most stronger than the Kuran course when the family lost that power, you blamed the Kuran clan, and became a traitor to your own clan."Aido said.

"Is that all you know?"Nizuno said, getting into a fighting stance,"you haven't even scratched the surface, you know nothing about me!"he moved back to where he was previously, also getting into a fighting eyes narrowed.

"Tch."

"The only way for me to gain power again is to drink the blood of a course I'd drink it all.I hear it's the most exotic blood type."Nizuno said, licking his lips briefly and smirking."I can't wait to try some."

'_They can't fight!Aido doesn't stand a chance if he's who he says he is!'_you suddenly moved, about to strike, but before he could, you raced in front of Aido, arms spread out.

"STOP!"you screamed at him,"I'll go with ..stop...please."you said, your voice trailing off at the end.

"As you wish!"Nizuno snickered triumphantly."Come!"he said, holding out his hand to you.

"Ashlen...don't"you heard Aido whispering from behind you.

"Gomen and arigatou, always knew I was a witch, didn't you?Thanks for understanding me."you whispered, before walking forward and taking Nizuno's snatched you to him and turned you to face Aido.

"Why don't I kill you now, in front of the person you love so much?"he said,"perfect idea."he bent his head to your neck, and you drew a sharp intake of breath and your eyes hurtled towards the two of you, and ripped Nizuno off you before he could bite gasped as Aido grabbed you and pinned you against a time, he was the one to bury his head in your neck.

"Forgive me,Ashlen."he whispered, before his fangs sunk deep into your neck. You gasped in pain, but tried not to show it was hurting.

Aido was drinking deeply, as much blood as he could get pouring from your moved your arms from the bark of the tree and hugged Aido as he was began to feel faint quite quickly, but stayed felt stray beads of blood trailing down your neck, but Aido made no move to stop feasting on your head pounded, and you felt extremely finally stopped, and took his fangs out of your moved and licked the trails of blood down your he had stopped, he looked back up at your face, into your eyes."Like I forgive me for what I'm about to do."he bit his lip, causing it to bleed and crashed his lips against weren't hesitant and kissed him back, his blood flowing down your throat.

'_He's making...a bond. Why?'_ You blood running down your throat stooped, and Aido drew back."Why did you do that?"you asked, your voice barely a whisper.

"If a vampire makes a bond with a human...they'll be able to read the thoughts the human wants them to hear, an they'll be able to tell when they're in 's why.I wouldn't be able to bear losing you like I nearly did then, forgive me."he said, looking smiled.

"You've asked for forgiveness too many times, Aido. There was nothing to forgive. I'm happy you want to make sure I'm safe."you said. Aido looked up.

"Then, if what Nizuno said was true, let me do this." he said, and kissed you deeply. Your eyes widened, but you closed them and kissed him back. What was the point,he'd already stolen your first kiss then. And of course,your first love,your adoration...and your heart.

Your eyes widened and you broke the kiss.

"Nizuno!" you said to Aido. His eyes also widened and you looked to your left. Nizuno was against a tree trunk, just coming to.

"Did you have to throw me that hard? Jeeze!"he said. Both you and Aido looked clueless. Nizuno stood."Oh,and regards from Kaname and the Night Class too. They said you're way too dense and they were right. But I didn't expect you to make the bond, Aido! Neither did they though... Oh well! I guess I was just the cupid in the middle this time. Oh well. Maybe next time."he said, and walked off.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?"you asked.

"I don't really know..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Just keep going….just keep going…" Ashley mumbled to herself as she ran from the shadows of one tree to another. The night's air was cool and it whipped past her with a furious breeze making her curly brown hair fly around her, almost poking her in her blue-gray eyes several times. The sixteen year-old saw the large, metal gate that surrounded the large campus a few feet in front of her. A large smile broke across her face then…

"Ash!" Ashley froze in place at the sound of Yuuki's voice.

"Ashley-chan. What are you doing?" Ashley turned around to see Yuuki cross with her hands on her hips and a questioning look on her face.

"I'm…uh…just taking a walk?"  
"It's past curfew for Day Class students."

"I live in the Moon Dorm!" Yuuki glared at Ashley, not caring about her excuse. So Ashley continued. "….but it's Saturday! Come on! Even the Disciplinary Committee needs a break from school!" She pushed an innocent smile to her face as she towered over the short Yuuki.

"If-"

"If Zero had caught me I would have been in big trouble." She recited Yuuki's speech verbatim and in a monotone. "I know, Yuuki. Relax. I can defend myself."

"You are so lucky the Headmaster doesn't know that you know the Night Class' secret or he'd bother you until you became a Guardian." Yuuki rubbed her temples. "You need to leave quickly before anyone notices."

"Thanks Yuuki!" Ashley quickly hopped over the fence and landed silently. She dashed out of sight. Her hand slipped into her jacket and felt the paper between her fingers. She pulled it out, smiling lightly. The paper was soft, almost fabric-like because Ashley opened, closed it, and refolded it so many times. On the tiny paper was a simple message.

_Sneak Out and meet me at the cafe at twilight._  
_-Aido_

Ashley tucked the note away and quickened her pace to the cafe. Twilight was approaching. The sky was getting to be a dark, royal purple as her hands were placed on the cold metal of the door's handle. The bells above the door chimed lightly as Ashley stepped into the warm and cozy cafe. Her eyes scoured the small space for the familiar head of blonde hair. A smile pulled at her lips as she remembered her first memory with him.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"__Welcome to the Moon Dorms, Ashley-chan." Kaname smiled down at her as he showed her around. "I hope you don't mind being part of the Headmaster's experiment."  
_

_"It's fine." Ashley smiled. "I don't understand why it's a big deal though." She shrugged and continued walking by Kaname's side. She was not aware of the Night Class students' secret yet.  
_

_"Kaname-sama! Yuuki is-" The beautiful, blonde man stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Ashley. "Hello…" he strolled up to her, a devilish smile on his perfect lips. "I'm Hanabusa Aido." He held out a hand for her to shake.  
_

_"Aido…" Kaname mumbled. Aido's hand snapped to his side. _

_"Yuuki is waiting for you outside." Kaname nodded. _

_"Aido, I'm trusting you with this simple task: show Ashley to her room. It's on the second floor, third room on the left." Kaname gently nudged Ashley towards the beaming Aido. "Don't do anything stupid, Aido." Kaname walked away.  
_

_"So, Ashley, is it?" Aido once again held his hand out towards her.  
_

_"Aido, is it?" She mimicked and gently took his hand. Aido smirked and gently kissed her hand. His breath went short.  
_

_"Hum-uh…you smell delicious. Let me show you to your room." Aido pulled her closer and put a hand on her lower back. "Welcome to the Moon Dorms." _

**_~End Flash back~_**

Ashley settled into a chair in a corner, not finding him. Her tea came quickly. She twirled the cup in a circle as her mind wandered.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Aido had become her personal guardian. He never let her out of his sight until she went to her Day classes. He would wake her up when he returned from his classes and would somehow pop out of nowhere when she would somehow get into a fight with someone.  
_

_"I could handle myself, Aido."  
_

_"Just let me be a good friend, Ashley." He would kiss her forehead and walk away without another word. _

**_~End Flashback~ _**

She looked up at the door when it chimed again but only saw a happy, chortling couple stroll in. She sighed and sipped at her tea. Ashley went back to reminiscing to pass the time.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Ashley had been wandering around the Moon Dorms finding it impossible to sleep that Saturday night. The other residents had went somewhere in town. She settled herself onto a couch in the Common area. _

_"Ashley?" She turned to see Aido walk down the large staircase. _

_"Oh, hey Aido." Her heart beat quicker as she spied his lean form. She had a crush on him but was able to keep it quiet unlike the Day Class girls.  
_

_"Why aren't you asleep?" His voice sounded pained.  
_

_"I couldn't sleep." She got up from her place on the couch and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" She gently touched his face to look for a fever. She started to pull away when finding none but Aido held her close to him-tightly. "Aido?"  
_

_"I'm sorry." Before Ashley could ask why, Aido buried his fangs in her neck. Ashley lost her voice and could only cling to Aido's thin shirt for support as her legs turned to jelly.  
_

_"Aido…" She whispered against him. "Please…" As her eyes began to close, Aido broke away from her…_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Ashley?" She snapped out of her trance to see Aido settling himself beside her. The girls a few tables away were whispering to each other, fawning over him then grumbling as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Aido." She smiled.

"I'm glad you could sneak away." He smiled at her. "Did Zero give you any trouble?"

"No, I ran into Yuuki though. But she let me go like she always does." Ashley took a sip of her tea. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"I couldn't talk to you like this at the Academy. Kaname-sama would bite my head off or Zero would try to shoot me…." Aido rubbed his temples. He seemed strangely on edge.

"Are you okay?" Ashley gently grabbed his hands in hers.

"I'm fine it's just…." His blue eyes locked on hers. A blush instantly took over her cheeks. "You have been plaguing me lately."

"What?" She pulled away.

"Not in a bad way." Aido laughed. "You've just…" Aido trailed off to wave at the gushing girls at the other tables who giggled and started whispering again.

"Let me try this again. I've always been surrounded by Vampire women. They could all pass as runway models that just got off the catwalk. Then the Day Class girls are all over me. Then there's you…" Aido's voice dropped to a whisper and he scooted closer to her. "You are always there when I need you. You didn't runaway when I drank from you. You can put up with my….antics." A small smile pushed onto his lips.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You are the only person that smells as good as you taste, who can rival a pureblood in flavor. You are as beautiful as you taste." Ashley blushed even more as his long fingers brushed a strand of her curly hair out of her eyes. "Can I try something?"Ashley was confused; Aido never asked permission for anything.

"Uh…sure." His lips were suddenly upon hers. Her eyes widened at the touch. A shock ran through her.

It just seemed to…fit. Her eyes closed as she put her hands on either side of his face while he held her waist. Ashley didn't hear the girls sob or angrily snarl at the pair. All she could think about was how Aido was finally kissing her. They broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Aido smiled and let his fingers rub her reddened cheeks.

"You should sneak out more often."

"Maybe you should sneak in." She laughed and kissed him again. "I won't tell Kaname if you don't."


	4. Chapter 4

I ran down the halls of the moon dorm. I was late for class and it was the second time this week. I suddenly hit some thing hard and I fell back a bit before hands gripped my shoulders.

"Be more careful, Ash-chan." I looked up and my eyes focused on the teal blue orbs of Aidou.

"Thank you Aidou-senpai." I pulled away from him and continues running towards the school building.

My heart was racing and I was blushing slightly, 'It only happens when he touches me.'

I got to class and I tried to sneak in but the sensei caught me, "Ms. Momoji you're late." I sighed and took my seat as the sensei marked me tardy. And naturally for being tardy the teacher decided to pick on me today. Well isn't this going to be fun.

_**Hanabusa's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Ashley ran down the hall away from me. She smelt so good, so…edible. What was the Chairman thinking making a human live in the moon dorms? Who knows that man is crazy? I watched as Ashley rounded and corner and ran down the stairwell and out the door towards her classes. I quietly walked back to my room and when I got there I had forgotten why I'd left in the first place. I crawled back into my large bed and dreamt of Ashley…well Ashley and Ashley's blood.

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

Classes were ending and I got up and stretched. My body was stiff and I still had to get through the mass of boy crazed girls to get to my dorm. I quickly ran out of the room as the bell rang and tried to out run the girls which I did now I just had to wait for the gate to open. I could see the swarms of girls coming and I leaned against the wall waiting for the gate to open. The swarms multiplied over the minutes and more and more I wished I was on the other side of the wall in my bed. Zero was no where in site and Yuuki was struggling with the girls.

I sighed and stood next to her, "ALL OF YOU GET TO YOUR DAMN DORM NOW!" They all shrieked and ran away. Yep I'm scary sometimes.

"Thank you Ash-san." I nodded and the gate finally opened. I hurried past my dorm mates and ran to the dorm entrance and pushed the door open.

There in the entry hall sat Hanabusa, "Aidou-senpai shouldn't you be in class?"

He smirked, "Nope, I got suspended for a week."

I rolled my eyes and stated walking up the stairs, "Whatever, I've got homework to do."

His face fell, "You do homework? You're kidding?"

I frowned, "That's offensive, I happen to be a very good student."

I stalked up the stairs angrily and thought, 'He's cute and smart but god he doesn't know when to keep it to himself!'

_**Hanabusa's P.O.V**_

Yet again I'd managed to piss Ashley off. It's not like I was trying to but she just didn't seem like the kind to care about her studies. I got up and started wandering around the dorm looking for her. I wanted to apologize. I know weird for me to apologize. A pushed open the door to the back quart yard and then her scent hit my nose but it was so strong that my mouth was watering already. I clenched my jaw and walked in closing the door behind me. I peered around a couple statues and saw Ashley. She'd changed she was now wearing a pair of jeans and a girls fitted dress shirt. Her long brown curls hid her face from my view so I didn't know what she was doing. The closer I got the more I wanted her blood.

I was about a couple yards away when she spoke, "Aidou it's not nice to stare at people and them not be aware that you're there." I sighed and got too close because suddenly my body took over. I started crawling my way over the bench and leaned over Ashley. She was looking at me in confusion, fear, and surprise. I took her wrist and brought it to my nose. I could smell her blood rushing through her veins.

"Aidou-senpai…" What she said didn't register in my mind, I was too far lost in blood lust to even care.

I grinned and brought my lips to her ear, "Don't scream." She flinched and I sank my fans into her neck. She didn't scream but she did gasp. She tried to get my off but I was holding her wrists too tight and she was starting to lose consciousness.

She suddenly fainted from blood loss in my lap and I came out of it, "Shit!" I shook her but she wouldn't wake up so I took the sleeve of my shirt and ripped it off holding it to her neck to stop the bleeding. Next thing I knew Kaname-sama was there and he was pissed…

_**Ashley's P.O.V**_

My eyes slowly opened and I could hear my name being called, "Ashley, Ashley…" My eyes fully opened and above me the Chairman was looking straight at me and a bright light. I immediately shut my eyes and groaned the pain suddenly coming back to me. My hand raised to my neck and felt the gauze and bandage covering my new wound.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

He nodded and sat on the bedside. "Ashley how much do you remember?"

I closed my eyes and thought, "I well I remember being in the back quart yard and doing homework and then Aidou well I guess you'd say attacked me…"

He nodded and smiled, "Ashley Aidou and everyone in the night class are vampires…It's my fault you got bitten, it was my idea to put a human in the moon dorms to see what would happen and what I did was reckless."

I bit my lip, "So I've been with vampires my entire time at Kurosu Academy?"

He nodded, "Ashley Kaname-kun the president of,"

I sighed, "I know who he is."

He smiled, "Well he'd like to talk to you." I nodded and the Chairman opened the door and Kaname-san came in.

"Hello Ash-chan."

I nodded and he sat in a chair opposite of the Chairman and me, "I'd like apologize for one and secondly I have a couple answers to the secret problem."

I nodded again and propped myself on my elbows, "Well one you could be come a prefect and help out that way or I could erase your memories and you could move into the sun dorm."

I pondered over it the pros and the cons, 'Well I don't want to have to deal with the day class but I want to live in the moon dorm, if I lived in the sun dorms I'd get more sleep because the night class wouldn't be up all the time and if I was a prefect I'd get to do pretty much anything I wanted.'

I turned to Kaname and sighed, "I'll take the better option I'll be come a prefect."

He nodded and the Chairman smiled, "Yes You'll look so cute in the uniform with the miniskirt,"

I immediately cut him off after miniskirt, "I'll take the pants Chairman." His face fell but he nodded. I looked into the mirror by my bed. I stared back at me slate blue eyes and they my gaze trailed to my neck. I sighed and rubbed the bite mark.

The Chairman gave me the uniform and smiled, "You start tonight."

I grimaced, 'He sure gets over things fast.' I left his office and went to my dorm to get a little bit of sleep.

_**Hanabusa's P.O.V**_

I felt so guilty for what I did to Ashley, I mean yes her blood was rewarding and sweet but it also really got to me…good to know I have conscience. I paced across my room and Akatsuki was watching me.

"Hanabusa why don't you just go and apologize to her I'm sure she'll forgive you." I nodded and then saw Ashley coming up the path to the dorm. I bolted down the hall and ran to the door. Ash had just come in and was holding a new uniform.

"Ash-chan!"

I ran up to her and she looked at me, "Yes Aidou-senpai?" I sighed and then sucked in air, "Ash-chan I'm sooooo sorry I bit you, it's just your blood smelt so good," She put a finger to my lips and sighed, "I forgive you Aidou-senpai." With that she went to her room and went to bed.

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the annoying ruckus of my alarm clock to tell me it was time for prefect duties. I changed into my uniform and fixed my curly brown hair. After the night class I ran ahead of them and slipped my prefect badge over my arm. I got to the gate and he opened it for me. The girls freaked at first but calmed down when they saw me.

The gate closed behind me and a hand was on my shoulder, "Ash-chan your weapon."

I looked at his hands and took the chain. "Chairman thought it suited you best." I nodded and an idea came to mind. The gate opened and the girls swarmed around it me in front of the night class.

I took the chain and twirled around and swung it so hard it hit the ground and shook causing the girls to flee to the sides, "GET TO YOUR DORM NOW!" They were screaming and running away and Zero smirked, "My job just got a lot easier." I rolled my eyes and the night class quickly passed.

I heard them mumble things like, 'She's a clone of Zero' and 'She's scary' but I ignored them. I started patrol and after about a half an hour I was wishing I'd brought my sketch book. I heard a rustle in the bushes and my eyes instantly locked on to it.

I swung my chain at it and Aidou jumped out after giving a girly scream, "It's just me Ash-chan!"

He straightened his posture and smirked, "You're pretty good." I rolled my eyes but on the inside I was blushing. He came really close to me and I got a little nervous.

"Aidou-senpai what are you doing out here?"

His smirk grew, "Nothing you won't like." I blushed and he took my hand causing me to drop the chain.

"Aidou-senpai?" He took my chin and tilted my head upwards. I thought he was going to bite me again and I was completely defenseless but what he did shocked me…

_**Hanabusa's P.O.V**_

I was going out on a limb now but I decided to do it. I slowly brought my lips to the warm ones of Ashley and after a couple seconds I pulled away.

"I know you like me Ashley." She blushed but pulled me back into the kiss. I was surprised but went along with it. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss.

_**Ashley's P.O.V.**_

When Aidou kissed me I could feel fireworks inside my body. I was shocked and I didn't respond.

He pulled away and smiled, "I know you like me Ashley." He said my name and some how that brought out some confidence and I pulled him back into the kiss. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed the other on the back of my head deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my world was spinning.

_'He's art in the making.'_


	5. Chapter 5

You sighed and walked out of the class room, stretching out slightly. "Another day finished…." You murmured. You looked around a little and bit your finger as you watched all the girls get hyped up and run over to the moon dorm's gate to watch the Night Class students walk out towards their class.

You stood there tapping your foot, contemplating going and watching with them or walking over to the Headmaster's office to talk to Kaien. You shrugged, deciding to do both, as you crossed over the walk way to join the huge mass of screaming girls. You found a spot in line, just at the front as you waited for the Night Class.

'I wonder if Aido's coming today…he skipped yesterday.' You thought appearing to look bored but were rather exited and almost anticipant on the inside. You watched as the doors opened, not being able to hide the glint in your eye.

"OMG here they come!" a girl named Emily squealed from on the side of you. You looked over at her and smiled. She caught your glance and smiled back. "I'm sorry. I just really, REALLY like Shiki." She admitted blushing slightly. You giggled at her a little.

"It's fine. I can understand your excitement." Her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" you nodded. "Who's your fav Night Class guy?" you got a little twitchy then.

"Umm. I don't really have one." You said hoping that she would buy it. She studied you for a moment then shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. All the guys are pretty awesome it's just Shiki's quietness and yet clear confidence that I admire the most out of all of them…." She trailed off, getting a really dreamy look as she stared off at the guys coming through the crowd. You looked past her and saw Yukki and Zero struggling to keep screaming fan girls behind the restricted line.

Well Yukki was having a hard time, Zero on the other hand would glare at the girls and send them back in line with fear. You smiled to yourself a little and had it wiped completely away when the girls seemed to get extra loud.

'What is it now?' you thought then you saw him. Looking like a angel that had just crash landed into your mixed up crazy world. Aido came walking through the gates with the biggest smile across his face.

"Morning ladies!" he called out to the girls. They seemed to scream louder (if possible) and you shook your head and walked off before you could expos your secret.

"Hey Ash." You turned to see Aido running your way. You blinked out of confusion and looked around you to make sure there were no other Ash's around.

He grinned and came to a stop. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out a little later. You know after I decide to skip."

Your face shifted into deeper confusion as you stared at him. "What?"

"Oh come on. I know that you're the only Day Class girl that knows about me skipping from time to time."

You raised an eyebrow. "Time to time?" He smirked.

"Okay. Every day, but that's not the point. I want to know if you wanna hang later with me or not." You thought about it and he stood there waiting paitently for your answer.

"Umm what time?" He smiled.

"At 11. Don't be late!" he yelled running of to his waiting cousin and disappearing into the school. You blinked after him.

'Did that really just happen? Did Aido really just ask me out on a date?' you shook your head. 'No hanging out is not dating….get a grip.' You thought turning to face a herd of glaring girls.

You heard a few Japanese murmurs. Even though you're Canadian you can understand Japanese so you made out a bunch of, "Why was he talking to her?" and "She's no timportan." And "she's just an outsider trying to fit in….she may understand Japanese but she surely can't speak it." Your eyes narrowed at this slightly but you shrugged it off.

"Yes, I'm not from here. No, I can not speak Japanese; I can understand it. And what's your point? I'm just as welcome here as the rest of you. And I can talk to whomever I please." You flashed them a smile before heading off to Kaien's office.

"Yes, come in." you opened the door to see him seated behind his desk engrossed in a game of Go. You don't understand the Japanese game, but it reminds you of checkers almost so you like to sit and watch him play. "Ah Ashley. Please come in and have a seat."

You nodded and sat in a chair before his desk quietly watching him play. After a moment you spoke up. "When are you gonna tell me more about the Night Class?" he sighed and looked up at you.

"You really want to know don't you?" you nodded. "Well, I'll tell you what. If you can befriend one of the Night Class students and get them to tell you some of it, I'll fill you in on the rest."

Your eyes seemed to sparkle a little when you announced, "That won't be so hard since Aido asked me to hang out with him later." Kaien looked at you.

"Oh really? And are you sure that your little kitty side won't be a hindrance. You know you can't control your eyes from changing in the dark. And you don't want to cast a spell or anything on him either." Kaien was the only one who knew about you being part werecat (20% to be exact, scratched, not bit). He admitted you into the school mostly out of pitty. The rest was he was interested in your kind. Besides the werecat thing you're a witch as well. You shrugged.

"I can control my spells. And I'll just keep my hair in my eyes." You said throwing your hair in your face. Kaien laughed.

"Well that might work….with any other Night Class student. Not with Aido. He's big on eye contact." You pouted slightly but nodded. You continued to walk Kaien play his game before you decided it was time to leave.

**~.~.~**

Now you were on your way to the school and it was 10:58. '2 minutes…' you thought leaning against a wall and covering your tail up with your magic, and flinging your hair in your eyes. 'Trying won't hurt.' You thought just as Aido appeared around the corner.

"Hey you really came! I didn't think you would!" he said reaching you. You nodded and blushed under your hair, thankful that it hid your cheeks as well.

"Uh yeah…I'm here…." you shifted a little at the feel of his eyes on you. 'Why is he staring?' you wondered looking through our hair.

"Why is your hair in your eyes? I can't see their green and grey beauty." He said. Your head snapped up a little pushing your hair out of the way a little.

"W-w-what did you just say…?" you asked fuming. He noticed and smiled.

"Yeah your eyes are beautiful. Unlike any I've ever seen. It just adds on to your foreign exoticness." You blinked and blushed a deeper red finding yourself lifting your head more. You stopped yourself and snapped it down.

"No…no I can't…" Aido blinked.

"You can't what? Look at me?" you nodded and blinked when you caught a hurt look in his eyes. "Well that sucks….i like it when you look at me…"

"R-really?" he nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It mystifies me how your stare is so serene and shy-like but deep beneath it it looks as if something's stirring up. Growing bigger and bigger and I just have to know what it is. You're on my mind all the time; when I sleep, when I eat, when I'm in class, even when I skip. Not a second goes by that I don't think about you Ashley." He took your hand in his. "I… I think I'm in love with you."

You made a little noise of happiness and fear and ran off. "I'm sorry!" you yelled running into the trees. It was too much for you to handle. You broke down at the base of a tree deep in the woods. 'Why does he care for me? No one ever has. Not that much. And for him to be in love with me…I don't deserve it! I don't!' you thought swinging your head around.

"Did I scare you?" you jumped a little and wiped your eyes hastily and looked behind you at Aido.

"No…I just…I don't see how you could love someone like me.. if you knew what I really was you would change your mind and never speak to me again."

"Try me." You sighed and pulled your hair back and let your magic slip, revealing your tail. You turned to him showing teary, silted cat like green/grey eyes.

"This is what I really look like. This is who I am…" he blinked.

"And what exactly is that?" you bit your lip and looked away. He walked over to you and put a finger under your chin. "You can tell me. I won't judge, promise."

You nodded. "I'm part werecat and a witch…" he blinked again.

"Is that all?" you nodded and closed your eyes waiting for the scream like all the others; waiting for the loud "FREAK" like all the other but he only sat back and smiled. "Well that's nothing to stop loving you over. We're all different in out own way. Some more uniquely than others, but me and my kind….well the Night Class and i…we're a tad bit worse than you." You became attentive. This was the moment you were waiting for. You were going to find out what he and he classmates really are.

"And that is…" You saw him mimic your hesitation from earlier.

"We're vampires…" he looked away, seeming to be waiting for the same reaction you expected from him. You only looked at him with warm eyes and touched his hand.

"That's not anything to stop loving you over." You mocked him and his head turned to you, playing a sweet, loving smile across his perfect lips.

"So you love me back?" you nodded. "And you'll be mine?"

You laughed and kissed his cheek. "Silly Aido, I always belonged to you."


End file.
